Blades, Scales, and Rose Thorns
by CrazyHorseNinja
Summary: In the outskirts of Black City resides a beast more beautiful than any ever seen. The rumor that this beast spread its wings and started a new hunt quickly spread throughout the Unova Region. Meanwhile, in a secret underground kingdom, a young man is crowned King. The event, known only to the beast, triggered a chain reaction in Unova. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Blades, Scales, and Rose Thorns**

**Author:** CrazyHorseNinja

**Category: **Adventure/Tragedy

**Rating: **T (maybe M later, depends on details and language)

**Description: **In the outskirts of Black City resides a beast more beautiful than any ever seen. The rumor that this beast spread its wings and started a new hunt quickly spread throughout the Unova Region. Meanwhile, in a secret underground kingdom, a young man is crowned King. The event, known only to the beast, triggered a chain reaction in Unova. Now the beast seeks the source of the events and to quell the rage stabbing its heart like thousands of sharp, jagged blades.

**Chapter One: Rising Thorns**

_I am Hana, known to humans as Hanako. I am an Oquine daughter. This is my story…_

It was a night darker than any other. Outside of Black City, hidden among a cluster of _Sakura_ trees, a large beast raised its head. Its proud gold horn gleamed with its own internal light. The beast spread its four leafy wings and took to the sky. Silver tears streamed from its tired emerald eyes, tinted red from crying.

'_It's already begun… I'm too late to stop it…'_

The beast flew south. Wherever its tears fell, silver roses sprouted, long gold thorns crossing above the sparkling flowers.

…

Hana roared and landed in the middle of Nuvema Town. She curled her leafy wings and shook herself. She sat on her haunches and ran her talons through the thin green vines of her mane, scattering flower petals on the grass around her. She twitched her nose and grinned.

"Cheren! Bianca! How are you?"

A black-haired boy and a blonde-haired girl approached Hana.

The boy- Cheren- waved. "Everything's good."

The girl- Bianca- bolted and glomped Hana. "It's good to see you Hana!"

Cheren pulled Bianca off Hana with a straight face. Hana laughed. "Energetic as ever, I see!"

Cheren tilted his head. "Hana… Have you been crying? Your eyes are bloodshot."

"Yes. I'll explain everything to you later. I promise."

…

Prof. Juniper smiled, satisfied. "Well, Hana, Cheren, and Bianca. How would you like to name your new friends?"

Hana looked at Bianca, who looked at Cheren, who looked back to Hana. Not a word was spoken, but their faces gave a clear answer: Yes.

Bianca giggled. "I know just the name!" she exclaimed, cuddling her Snivy. "I'll call him Snarevine!" She laughed when the green Pokémon nuzzled her cheek, clearly accepting the name he was given.

"My turn now," Cheren said. He picked up his Oshawott and looked him in the eye. "I'll call you Guro. How's that sound?" Cheren smiled when the blue Pokémon purred, pleased with his name.

Hana crouched before the little Tepig sitting before her. The two stared deeply into each other's eyes, neither one of them blinking, for several seconds. Prof. Juniper, Cheren, and Bianca waited in strained silence for the name to be chosen.

Finally, the silence was broken. One word escaped Hana's mouth. "Charogo."

The little black-and-red Pokémon's eyes lit up. She made a sound that reminds one of little songbirds in the early morning, but lower-pitched. She loved the name. Charogo.

Hana picked up Charogo and cradled her in her arms. The little fire-type nuzzled Hana's cheek.

"Well, it's time for you three to head out into the world," Prof. Juniper said. "Along with your own journeys, I have a task for each of you." She handed each of the three friends a small rectangular device. "It's the latest model of Pokédex. I would love for you to fill it as you go along. It will take time and seem frustrating, but the reward will be great. Now, begin your journeys. Follow the paths before you and fulfill your dreams."

The three friends nodded, holding their new friends in their arms. The Professor smiled. "You three take care, okay?" She waved to the trio as they filed outside.

Hana gently set Charogo on the soft grass and sighed, her gaze distant and troubled. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, scattering flower petals about. "I'll need to put on my human guise, won't I, Mom?"

The massive form of Dema Oquine, Hana's mother, slipped through the door of their house. Her golden mane and horns glinted in the sunset light. Her intimidating fangs were recently polished. "I just want you to be safe, Hana." She lovingly nuzzled her daughter's cheek. "You know how secretive we must be to survive."

Hana smiled, encouraged by her mother's soothing voice. She closed her eyes and folded her leafy wings flat against her sides. She hummed quietly and started glowing. Several people rushed from their homes to witness the rare spectacle of an Oquine transformation. When the glow faded, Hana tied back her long brown hair and put her pink ball cap on her head. She smiled and picked up an awestruck Charogo before turning to Bianca and Cheren.

"Guess we're gonna have to call you Hanako for a while, huh?" Bianca chuckled. Snarevine purred and snuggled deeper into his Trainer's arms.

Cheren rubbed Guro under the chin with his thumb. The little blue otter purred contentedly. "We should be off," Cheren sighed, obviously distracted by his new companion.

Hanako nodded and followed her friends north, to Route One, and the start of their new adventure as rival Trainers.

Hanako inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of the spring flowers. A small leaf swirled in front of her. Charogo reached out with her forefeet and grabbed the leaf between her little black hooves. Hanako giggled. "You're all full of life, aren't you, my friend?"

"Hey!" Bianca piped. She pointed eagerly toward the stretch of tall grass that intersected the path. "Why don't we have a little contest?" She pulled a Pokéball from her belt. "The person who catches the most Pokémon before reaching the other side of the grass wins!"

Cheren nodded, slate eyes gleaming. "Sounds like a plan to me." At his feet, Guro eagerly bounded circled around his Trainer.

Hanako set Charogo down and pulled her goggles down over her eyes. It was on!

The three friends and their companions rushed eagerly into the tall grass. It was only a few seconds until Charogo blundered right into a resting female Lillipup. The brown puppy sprung to her feet and growled menacingly at Charogo. The two stared each other down.

"Charogo, tackle!"

The little pig barreled into the brown puppy, knocking her into the dirt. She rolled back onto her feet and countered with a tackle of her own. Charogo squeaked and coughed a few sparks. Her big black eyes narrowed and she tackled the Lillipup again. The puppy wobbled.

Hanako seized her chance and threw a Pokéball at the downed puppy. She disappeared in a flash of red light. The ball wobbled three times, then emitted the much-sought-after DING! Hanako grinned and picked up the Pokéball.

"I'll call you Lily, after my grandmother, and your determination."

She pulled her Pokédex from her pocket when she heard it ring. She slid it open and looked at the screen, where an image of Lillipup appeared. A grainy female voice came out of the small speakers on either side of the screen.

"_Lillipup: the Puppy Pokémon. It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon flees."_

Hanako looked at the ball in her hand, then back to the device in the other. She shrugged and put the Pokédex back into her pocket. "Intelligent and courageous indeed; worthy of sharing a name with my unbeatable grandmother."

…

Hanako cautiously extended a hand toward Lily's nose. The puppy curiously sniffed and licked her new Trainer's fingertips. "I named her Lily, after my grandmother."

Bianca presented her own Lillipup, a shy female. "I call her Tasha. Isn't she adorable?"

Cheren pushed his glasses up his nose. "I'm not too sure about this, but I call this little guy Tanner." He motioned to a dark bundle of fur at his feet. A wide-cheeked feline head poked up and looked critically at the others. "He's a Purrloin. They're not usually found around here."

Hanako and Bianca stared jealously at their friend. Lily and Tasha, meanwhile, wrestled playfully in the dirt. They stopped when the Trainers' cross-transceivers rang. Prof. Juniper's voice filled the air.

"_I have the feeling you three are already well on your way to filling up your Pokédexes! Right now, I'm in front of Accumula Town's Pokémon Center! Hurry on over!"_

Hanako was already running toward Accumula Town with Charogo and Lily in her arms. She looked over her shoulder. "Eat my dust, suckers!"

**Well, let's see… I started this thing in, I dunno, last October, maybe? I put it off because my mom kept interrupting my creative groove. I was on a roll that day, too! Oh well. Here's where my patience and inspiration run out. Please don't hurt/kill/threaten/maim/target/infect me! Feel free to flame me, though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blades, Scales, and Rose Thorns**

**Well, let's see where I can go from here…**

**Note: Only the Oquines and their Pokémon are mine; I give full credit of everything else to the rightful owner(s). Understand?**

Hanako looked around, slightly bewildered. Accumula Town was a lot bigger than she expected. "I knew it was bigger than Nuvema, but…" Charogo and Lily were also awestruck. Cheren and Bianca halted behind Hanako, panting.

"How… do you have… so much… energy?" Cheren puffed, out of breath.

"I think… it's because she's a… Yeah…" Bianca straightened after catching her breath. Her eyes lit up and her energy returned suddenly when she saw Prof. Juniper. "Hey, there she is!" She dragged Cheren and Hanako to the woman standing outside a building with a blood-red roof.

"Ah, there you are!" Prof. Juniper beckoned the trio. "Come on. Let me introduce you to the Pokémon Center." She led them inside and brought them to the counter in the back. "The Pokémon Center is an amazing place! Because your Pokémon can be healed! And, what's more, it's absolutely free!"

The nurse bowed. "All Pokémon Centers serve as resting points for travelers and hospitals for Pokémon. We serve to help young Trainers, and experienced veterans, keep their Pokémon in top shape."

"Pokémon are a Trainer's best friend," Prof. Juniper sang. "Speaking of friends, my old research partner Fennel is in Striation City, the next place over. You should pay her a visit. Oh, and check the PC next to the counter. You'll find it useful!" She laughed and strolled outside.

…

"Get a load of this guy," Cheren murmured, motioning toward a middle-aged man in a bright cloak. A row of men and women in suits of armor stood behind him, flanked by large blue standards. A large dark blue P was printed in the middle of the standards. A crowd of people stood before the man as he made a speech.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." His voice was commanding, but rather pleasing to the ear. (Hanako didn't really think so, but what the hey, right?) "My name is Ghetsis of Team Plasma."

"I've heard about enough of this," Hanako sighed. She crouched down and watched Charogo and Lily play on the warm pavement. She only looked up when the people in armor took up the standards and marched loudly away, led by Ghetsis. Hanako picked her Pokémon up and came face-to-face with a boy in a black-and-gray ballcap. His long jade hair was tied back. He looked curiously at Hanako.

"You're a Trainer, I see," he said. "Then I assume you heard your Pokémon call out."

Hanako tilted her head slightly. "They were relatively silent the whole time I've been watching them. They never called out once."

"Then you must not be worthy."

Cheren visibly bristled. "Listen, pal, don't you dare-…"

"Cheren, hush!" Hanako hissed quietly. "Let's hear him out, at least." She looked back to the boy. "Excuse him. You were saying?"

The boy chuckled. "Instead of listening to humans, you should listen to what your Pokémon are saying. Yours were crying for battle with mine."

"Oh, is that so? Is that a challenge?" Hanako tensed her hands, readying to pull her goggles over her eyes.

"Maybe. My name is N."

"Hanako. Charmed. Are we gonna get down to business, or are you gonna drill me all day?"

N smirked. "Well, Hanako is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voices again!" He threw a Pokéball. A snarling Purrloin stood before Hanako. "Take them down, Purrloin!"

"With pleasure." Hanako donned her goggles and pointed at Purrloin. "Charogo, my dear, it's time we taught him a lesson!"

Charogo growled and tackled Purrloin. The cat hissed and used Scratch. Charogo narrowly avoided the attack. She wiggled her tail sweetly. Purrloin stopped hissing and stared confused at the little pig. Charogo grinned darkly and tackled Purrloin again, sending him sprawling on the pavement. He leapt to his paws and lunged at Charogo, slicing her nose a little. Charogo's eyes narrowed in rage. She snorted and spit a small ember in the cat's face. He howled and fell back, trying to extinguish the flames on his whiskers.

"Yeah, that's it!" Hanako cheered. "Show 'em who's boss! Finish it with Tackle!"

Charogo snorted and tackled Purrloin for the last time. The dark-furred cat collapsed, defeated.

"That's my girl!" Hanako picked up Charogo and cuddled her. The little pig cooed happily, nuzzling her Trainer's face.

"Return, Purrloin." N looked to Hanako. "Not bad, for a rookie."

Hanako laughed harshly. "You mean, 'Not bad for someone on her first day as a Trainer,' right? Charogo and I have only been together for a few hours. But you didn't hold back. Thanks for the challenge, N."

The boy turned and started walking away. "We'll see how far you go, Hanako. I look forward to seeing how much stronger you and your Pokémon get."

Cheren huffed. "He didn't stand a chance."

"Cheren!" Hanako scolded. "Show a little respect! It was brave of him and Purrloin to challenge us. I expect to extend the same respect to my opponents, whoever they may be, as I expect from you and Bianca. I suggest you remember that, else my respect for you will quickly fade."

"Yes, Hanako. Sorry."

"Oh, don't be like that. You're still my friend! That will never change, no matter what! I know he irked you with his words, and to be honest, I was angered too. So I know how you feel. But, let's pick ourselves up and move forward, shall we? Onward to Route Two?"

Cheren smiled with a sigh. "Onward to Route Two."

…

Hanako stepped outside and almost ran into a tall woman with long, light brown hair. "Mom?"

Dema laughed. "I remembered you only had your old, worn-out sneakers with you." She hugged Hanako. "So I brought you a little present." She gave Hanako a pair of nice running shoes. "These will be a lot more comfortable than those ratty old things. Besides, it's about time you got new shoes anyway."

Hanako giggled. "Thanks, Mom." She sat down and pulled off her old shoes. The new running shoes slipped on easily and were very comfortable. She laced them up and jumped to her feet, hugging Dema again. "Thanks. I really mean it. You're right. They're way more comfortable."

Dema smiled and took the old shoes. "I'll get rid of these. You've outgrown them, anyway. Take care, honey." She tussled Hanako's hair a bit and walked away.

Hanako rocked back on her heels and sped off into a stretch of tall grass. She almost tripped over a Pokéball. "Huh, someone must've dropped it." She picked it up and put it in her bag. She continued running.

"Hold it!"

Hanako skidded to a halt and turned to face a young boy with a red ballcap. "Huh?"

"A Trainer catches another Trainer's eye. That is the start of a Pokémon battle! I'm Jimmy, and I challenge you! Go, Lillipup!"

Hanako smiled. "I'm Hanako, and I accept! Take them, Lily!"

The two puppies stared each other down, sizing one another up. Lillipup made the first move. He tackled Lily, forcing her back. She braced herself and pushed her weight forward, knocking Lillipup off balance. She tackled him again. He growled and tried to bite her leg, but she jumped back. Lillipup sprung to his paws and tackled Lily, landing a critical blow. She staggered for a moment, then she recovered and charged. Lillipup yipped and fell over. Lily was victorious.

"Great job, Lily!" Hanako cheered, scooping up the puppy in her arms. "I'm so proud of you." She looked at Jimmy. "That was a great battle. Your Lillipup sure is tough. You must've worked hard to get that strong, huh?"

Jimmy grinned, flattered. "Well, kinda." He handed some money to Hanako. "It's only fair that I give you your winnings. It's not much, but you deserve it."

Hanako hesitantly accepted the money. "Thank you. I hope we can battle again sometime. I'd like to face off again when our Pokémon are stronger."

"Yeah, me too. Good luck."

"Same to you." Hanako grinned and started running again. She almost ran into a brown-haired girl with a Patrat. "Oh, sorry! My bad!"

"Hey, you're a Trainer! Let's have a battle! I'm Mali, and I challenge you! Go, Patrat!"

Hanako smiled pleasantly. "I'm Hanako, and I accept. Take them, Lilly!"

Patrat stood up tall on his hind paws. He practically towered over Lily. The little puppy whimpered and scampered behind Hanako, shaking.

"Oh, it's okay, Lily. Teach him a lesson, Charogo!"

The little pig tackled Patrat, surprising him. Mali gasped.

"Patrat! Use Scratch!"

The ground squirrel narrowed his red-and-yellow eyes and swiped at Charogo, nicking her nose and reopening the wound N's Purrloin gave her earlier. Charogo squeaked and shook her head. She growled and spit tiny embers at Patrat. He jumped about to try and avoid the little flames, but his paws were burned and his fur was singed. He fell back. Charogo tackled him, knocking him out and ending the fight.

Hanako grinned. "That was a good fight, Mali. Your little Patrat's pretty fast."

Mali cradled Patrat tenderly. "Thank you. Your Pokémon are fast, too. And your Tepig is really strong. How long have you been a Trainer?"

"Heh, only about five hours."

"Five hours? Wow! You must be working hard!"

"I guess so. You must also be working hard to make your Patrat so tough. He put up an awesome fight. I hope we can battle again sometime. I'd like to see you get stronger and stronger."

"Same here, Hanako. Here, take this money. You'll need it for when you get stronger."

"Thank you. Good luck. Take care, Mali."

"You too, Hanako."

"I will." Hanako carried Lily and Charogo a little ways away before she set them down. "Charogo, let me see your nose. I don't want that cut getting infected." She applied a medicated ointment to the wound. "There, that should keep it from getting infected for a while. Let's get moving again. Come on, girls!"

The three raced through the tall grass. Suddenly, a pink-and-tan Pokémon appeared before them. Hanako activated her Pokédex.

"_Audino: the Hearing Pokémon. It touches others with the feelers on its ears, using the sound of their heartbeats to tell how they are feeling."_

"Audino, huh? I've heard about them. They're pretty rare. I'm not interested in catching right now so… Teach her a lesson, Charogo!"

Audino whirled around and hit Charogo with Pound. Charogo shook her head and snorted. She blew little embers on Audino, burning her. Audino closed her big blue eyes and hummed quietly, healing her burn. Charogo snorted again and tackled Audino while she was occupied. Audino whimpered and shied away. Charogo smirked and tackled Audino. The pink Pokémon pounded the little pig, landing a critical blow. Charogo staggered and wobbled a bit.

"Charogo!" Hanako called out. The pig steadied herself and stared down Audino. "That's it! Tackle! Let's end it!"

Charogo rushed at Audino and rammed into her, sending her sprawling. She lay there, defeated. Charogo gently nudged Audino with her nose. The dazed Pokémon mumbled and brushed Charogo away. Hanako laughed.

"Good job, Charogo. Audino, you put up a great fight. Take care, now." Hanako picked up Lily and Charogo and continued out of the grass. She sat down and took a Potion from her bag. "Charogo, let me see your injuries." She sprayed the Potion on the bruises and sore spots on Charogo's tiny body. "There, feel better?" Charogo nuzzled Hanako's hand. "Haha, that's good."

"You there! Hey, are you a Trainer?" A boy with an orange ballcap approached Hanako. "Looks like you are. I'm Roland, and this is Purrloin. We challenge you to a battle!"

Hanako stood up. "I'm Hanako, and this is Lily. And we accept! Take them, Lily!"

The two Pokémon tackled each other, hissing and barking in a tangled ball of fur and claws. They kicked up so much dust that Hanako and Roland could barely see the fight.

Hanako chuckled and looked to Charogo. "They really do fight like a cat and a dog." Charogo seemed to giggle. "Lily! You're doing great!"

"Keep it up, Purrloin!" Roland cheered.

In a break in the tussle, Lily bit hard on Purrloin's tail. The cat shrieked and slashed at her opponent, hooking a claw on Lily's lip. The puppy let go with a painful yelp and licked the cut. She barked and tackled Purrloin. The cat snarled and swiped at Lily, scratching her shoulder. Lily narrowed her eyes menacingly at Purrloin. The cat shrank back. Lily opened her jaws wide and clamped down hard on Purrloin's shoulder. Purrloin hissed and fell over, unable to continue.

"Wow, Roland, that was an intense battle! Purrloin sure put up a fight! I was actually worried Lily would be beaten!" Hanako sprayed Lily's wounds with a Potion and applied ointment to her cuts. "Now don't lick them, okay?"

"Your Lillipup is tough, Hanako." Roland picked up Purrloin and sprayed her wounds with a Potion of his own. "I have to say, I'm impressed Purrloin was taken down like that!" He handed Hanako some money. "You've earned it."

"Thank you. Get stronger. I look forward to battling you again."

"Same here."

**So… Yeah… Deal with it.**


End file.
